blenderfandomcom-20200222-history
Bodrogi Gyula
Bodrogi Gyula (Budapest, 1934. április 15. –) a Nemzet Színészecímmel kitüntetett, Kossuth- és kétszeres Jászai Mari-díjasszínművész, rendező, érdemesés kiváló művész. Első felesége Törőcsik Mari volt, a második Voith Ági. Tartalomjegyzék elrejtés * 1Életpályája * 2Színházi szerepek * 3Átdolgozás, színpadra alkalmazás * 4Könyvei * 5Filmjei ** 5.1Játékfilmek ** 5.2Tévéfilmek * 6Szinkronszerepei * 7CD-k és hangoskönyvek * 8Díjak, elismerések * 9Jegyzetek * 10Források * 11További információk Életpályájaszerkesztése Bodrogi Károly és Kohn Klára fiaként született.1 Pályáját néptáncosként kezdte, 1951–1954 között a SZOT együttes szólótáncosa volt. 1954-ben a Színház- és Filmművészeti Főiskola hallgatója lett. 1958-ban szerzett diplomát. 1958–1982között a József Attila Színháztagja volt. 1975 óta a Színház- és Filmművészeti Főiskola tanára. 1982–2001 között a Vidám Színpad művészeti igazgatója és rendezője volt. 2002-ben a Vidám Színpad örökös tagjává választották. 2002-től szabadfoglalkozású. 2003-tól a Nemzeti Színházművésze. Emlékezetes alakítást nyújtott a Szókimondó asszonyság, az Imádok férjhez menni, az Egy szerelem három éjszakája, A kaktusz virága, a Koldusopera, a Szomorú vasárnap, a Charley nénje, a Kabaré című darabokban. Moziban 1957-ben tűnt fel a Külvárosi legenda című, Máriássy Félix rendezte filmben. Emlékezetes filmje volt a Házasságból elégséges (1961), a Hattyúdal(1963), a Húsz óra (1965), a Tanulmány a nőkről(1967), a Fuss, hogy utolérjenek! (1972), a Szépek és bolondok (1976), a Hogyan felejtsük el életünk legnagyobb szerelmét? (1980). A hetvenes évek végétől a Gellért-hegy, a Ménesi út lakója.2 A Színházi adattárban regisztrált bemutatóinak száma: színészként '''176'; rendezőként 49; szerzőként 11; koreográfusként 4'.'' Ugyanitt százharminchat színházi fotón is látható.3 Színházi szerepekszerkesztése * Rough felügyelő (Patrick Hamilton: Gázláng) * Tristan (Lope de Vega: A kertész kutyája) * Raul (Deval: A potyautas) * D'Artagnan (Dumas: A három testőr) * Tom (Williams: Üvegfigurák) * Bill (Maugham–Nádas Gábor–Szenes: Imádok férjhez menni) * Bálint (Hubay Miklós–Vas István–Ránki György: A szerelem három éjszakája) * Napóleon (Sardou: Szókimondó asszonyság) * Péter (Németh László: Nagy család) * Poroszkay (Csiky Gergely: Kaviár) * Böffen Tóbiás (Shakespeare: Vízkereszt, vagy amit akartok) * Peacock (Brecht-Weill: Koldusopera) * Gáspár (Vaszary Gábor: Bubus) * Francia király (Kacsóh Pongrác: János vitéz) * Lord Mac Kinsley (Jacobi Viktor: Leányvásár) * Volpone (Ben Jonson: Volpone vagy a pénz komédiája) * Bolond (Shakespeare: Lear király) * Jabe Torrance (Tennessee Williams: Orfeusz alászáll) * 9. esküdt (Reginald Rose: Tizenkét dühös ember) * Jégapó, magyar fejedelem (Weöres Sándor: Holdbéli csónakos) * Don Umberto Complimenti szállodaigazgató, bukott király és hajófűtő (Darvas Benedek–Varró Dániel–Rejtő Jenő: Vesztegzár a Grand hotelban) * Ráfael arkangyal, Második a népből, Második udvaronc, Bábjátékos, Michelangelo (Madách Imre: Az ember tragédiája) * Kent (Shakespeare: Lear király) * Hírnök (Szophoklész: Oidipusz) * Iván, jobbágy (Vörösmarty Mihály–Spiró György: Czillei és a Hunyadiak) * Reimsi érsek (G. B. Shaw: Szent Johanna) * Sancho Panza (Cervantes: Don Quijote) * Mosolygó Menyhért (Csiky Gergely: Ingyenélők) * Ádám (Shakespeare: Ahogy tetszik) * Zerkon, udvari bohóc (Bánffy Miklós: A nagyúr - Isten ostora) * Lisztes molnár (Paul Claudel – Arthur Honegger: Johanna a máglyán) * Rettegi Fridolin színigazgató (Franz és Paul von Schönthan–Kellér–Szenes–Horváth: A szabin nők elrablása) Átdolgozás, színpadra alkalmazásszerkesztése * Hašek-Aldobonyi-Nagy-Szenes-Bodrogi: Švejk a hátországban Könyveiszerkesztése * Bodrogi Gyula: ''A vadász néha főz is – vadásztörténetek, receptek. Welcome Idegenforgalmi Kiadó, Budapest, 1993 * Bodrogi Gyula: Irka firka. Konsept-H Könyvkiadó, Piliscsaba, 2009 Filmjeiszerkesztése Játékfilmekszerkesztése * Külvárosi legenda (1957) * Csempészek (1958) * Álmatlan évek (1959) * Kard és kocka (1959) * Gyalog a mennyországba (1959) * Virrad (1960) * Fapados szerelem (1960)....Körös * A Noszty fiú esete Tóth Marival (1960)....Malinka * Próbaút (1961)....Dr. Lázár * Alba Regia (1961) * Puskák és galambok (1961) * Házasságból elégséges (1961)....Körmendi Árpi * Esős vasárnap (1962)....Várday * Hattyúdal (1963)....A Diák * Oldás és kötés (1963)....Kiss Gyula * Asszony a telepen (1963) * Patyolat akció (1965)....Ditrói * Nem (1965) * Húsz óra (1965)....Az orvos * Háry János (1965)....Napóleon * Aranysárkány (1966)....Patikussegéd * Nem szoktam hazudni (1966).....Bodrogi Gyula * Tanulmány a nőkről (1967)....Mádi Péter * Jaguár (1967)....Kontesz * Egy szerelem három éjszakája (1967)....Sándorka * Kártyavár (1968) * Elsietett házasság (1968)....Pali, Komárominé veje * A Varázsló (1969)....Ráró hangja * Hekus lettem (1972) * Fuss, hogy utolérjenek! (1972)....Tokaji Attila * Szépek és bolondok (1976)....Fedák Károly * Kihajolni veszélyes! (1977)....Tóbi, a forgalmista * Dóra jelenti (1978)....Radó Sándor * Mese habbal (1979) * Hogyan felejtsük el életünk legnagyobb szerelmét…? (1980)....Jurtányi * Vuk (1981)....Rá, a szürkevarjú hangja * Csak semmi pánik (1982)....Boros hadnagy * Hófehér (1983)....A szakács és Csütörtök hangja * Szerencsés Dániel (1985)....Gyuri apja * Idő van (1986)....Péter * Macskafogó (1986)....Maxipotzak hangja * Titánia, Titánia, avagy a dublőrök éjszakája (1988) * Nyitott ablak (1988)....Az őrnagy * Megint tanú (1994)....Szalai Dezső * A Hal (1997)....Gyula * Szökés (1997) * Valaki kopog (2000) * Üvegtigris (2001)....Lali apja * Chico (2001) * Kávéház (2001) * Előre! (2002)....Csornai * Hotel Szekszárdi (2002) * A mohácsi vész (2004) * Magyar vándor (2004) * Világszám! (2004)....Slomó * Üvegtigris 2. (2006)....Apa * Egyetleneim (2006) * A hét nyolcadik napja (2006)....Ernő * Megy a gőzös (2007)....Elbeszélő * Macskafogó 2. – A sátán macskája (2007)....Maxipotzac hangja * Kis Vuk (2008)....Erdőmester hangja * A vízilabda Puskása (2010) * Sötétlő erdő (2015) Tévéfilmekszerkesztése * Mama (1958) * Másnap (1959) * Kristóf, a magánzó (1967)....Szerencsés Kristóf * A koppányi aga testamentuma (1967)....Jóska * Irány Mexikó! (1968)....Gergely * Régi nyár (1969) * Hatholdas rózsakert (1970) * Só Mihály kalandjai (1970)....Só Mihály * A fekete Mercedes utasai (1973) * Kérem a következőt! (1974-től, 1983-ig rajzfilmsorozat)....Csőrmester hangja * Karancsfalvi szökevények (1976-tévésorozat * Robog az úthenger (1976-tévésorozat)....Gyula, a tréner * Süsü, a sárkány (1976-tól, 1980-ig báb-sorozat)....Süsü hangja * Hátország (1976) * Haszontalanok (1977) * Székács a köbön (1978)....Zsiga * Szerelmem Elektra (1980)....Egisztosz * Minden egér szereti a sajtot (1981)....Macska * Vuk I-IV. (1980-rajzfilmsorozat)....Rá, a szürkevarjú hangja * P. Howard. Írta: Rejtö Jenö (1981)....Harald * Szomorú vasárnap (1981) * Rest Miska (1981-mesejáték) * Mese az ágrólszakadt Igricről (1981-mesejáték) * A 78-as körzet (1982-tévésorozat)....Házkezelési igazgató * A canterville-i kísértet (1982)....Otis * Csodatopán (1984) * Kismaszat és a Gézengúzok (1984)....Döme, a taxis * Szálka, hal nélkül (1984-tévésorozat)....Wágner János * Bolondok bálja (1984) * Bevégezetlen ragozás (1985) * Illatszertár (1987)....Hammerschmidt * Az angol királynő (1988)....Steininger * Labdaálmok (1989) * Linda 1-17 (1983-1989)....Linda apja, Veszprémi Béla * Angyalbőrben (1991-tévésorozat)....Zsíros Árpád * Nem válok el (1992) * Família Kft. (1992-től tévésorozat)....Derzsi Bálint * Frici, a vállalkozó szellem (1993-tévésorozat)....Schultz úr * Éretlenek (1995-tévésorozat)....Dr. Varró * Süsüke, a sárkánygyerek (2001) báb-sorozat)....Süsü hangja * Jómodor@huú (2004) tévésorozat....Grandpa Robi * Limonádé (2003) * Micimackó (2005) * Szeress most! 1-16 (2005-2006)....Pető Sándor * Kire ütött ez a gyerek? (2007) Szinkronszerepeiszerkesztése * A kacsaleves (Duck Soup) 1933 .... Lólégy Ernő (Groucho Marx) * Szentivánéji álom (A Midsummer Night's Dream) 1935 .... Puck (Robin-pajtás) (Mickey Rooney) * Az alvilág királya (Pépé le Moko) 1937 .... Pépé, a vagány (Jean Gabin) * Hófehérke és a hét törpe (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) 1937 .... Tudor * Bambi (Bambi) 1942 .... Virág, a görény felnőttként * Casablanca (Casablanca) 1942 .... Sascha (Leonid Kinskey) * Bumeráng (Boomerang!) 1947 .... Dave Woods, a `Morning Record` riportere (Sam Levene) * Mexikói kalandos út (Mexican Hayride) 1948 .... Joe Bascom / Humphrey Fish (Lou Costello) * Táncolj a Broadway-n! (The Barkleys of Broadway) 1949 .... Josh Barkley (Fred Astaire) * Hölgy kaméliák nélkül (La signora senza camelie) 1953 .... Ercole, a producer (Gino Cervi) * Julius Caesar (Julius Caesar) 1953 .... Marcus Antonius (Marlon Brando) * Két éjszaka Kleopátrával (Due notti con Cleopatra) 1954 .... Cesarino (Alberto Sordi) * Luxustutajon (Vernye druz'ya) 1954 * A Ricordi-ház (Casa Ricordi) 1954 * Vörös és fekete (Le rouge et le noir) 1954 .... Julien Sorel (Gérard Philipe) * Fegyházban történt (Accadde al penitenziario) 1955 .... Walter Polacchi (Walter Chiari) * Marty (Marty) 1955 .... Tommy (Jerry Paris) * 80 nap alatt a Föld körül (Around the World in Eighty Days) 1956 .... Passepartout (Cantinflas) * Nem futhatsz el előle (You Can't Run Away from It) 1956 .... Peter Warne (Jack Lemmon) * Szépek, de szegények (Belle ma povere) 1957 .... Salvatore (Renato Salvatori) * A vád tanúja (Witness for the Prosecution) 1957 .... Sir Wilfrid Robarts ügyvéd (Charles Laughton) * Hamu és gyémánt (Popiól i diament) 1958 * Három idegen Rómában (Tre straniere a Roma) 1958 .... Franco (Leonardo Botta) * Hüvelyk Matyi (Tom Thumb) 1958 .... 1.szinkron: Hüvelyk Matyi (Russ Tamblyn), 2.szinkron: Antony, a rabló (Peter Sellers) * A papírsárkány (Cerf-volant du bout du monde) 1958 .... Souen Wou-kong, a kínai varázsló * Rendkívüli történet (Ch. P. - Chrezvychainoe proisshestvie) 1958 .... Kosztya Beregovoj (Yuri Sarychev) * Rosemarie (Das Mädchen Rosemarie) 1958 .... Horst (Mario Adorf) * Sabella unokája (La nipote Sabella) 1958 .... Raffaele (Renato Salvatori) * A szél (Veter) 1958 .... Mitya (Aleksandr Demyanenko) * Ballada a katonáról (Ballada o soldate) 1959 .... Aljosa Szkvorcov (Vladimir Ivashov) * A béke első napja (Pervyy den mira) 1959 .... Petya Kovalyov (Igor Pushkaryov) * Charley nénje (La marraine de Charley) 1959 .... Charley Rivoire / Gabrielle de la Motte (Fernand Raynaud) * Két fiú, egy kislány (Nepoddayushchiyesya) 1959 * Szegény milliomosok (Poveri milionari) 1959 .... Salvatore (Renato Salvatori) * Van, aki forrón szereti (Some Like It Hot) 1959 .... Jerry / 'Daphne' (Jack Lemmon) * Aki szelet vet (Inherit the wind) 1960 .... E. K. Hornbeck (Gene Kelly) * Bátortalan szerelem (Alyoshkina lyubov) 1960 .... Aljoska (Leonid Bykov) * Candide, avagy a XX. század optimizmusa (Candide ou l'optimisme au XXe siècle) 1960 .... Candide (Jean-Pierre Cassel) * Egy asszony meg a lánya (La ciociara) 1960 .... Florindo, teherautó-sofőr (Renato Salvatori) * Emberek a hídon (Lyudi na mostu) 1960 .... Viktor Bulygin (Oleg Tabakov) * A fehér csat (Bílá spona) 1960 .... Pavel (Václav Tomsovský) * Kísértetkastély Spessartban (Das Spukschloß im Spessart) 1960 .... Kalaka herceg (Hans Clarin) * Különleges megbízatás (Michman Panin) 1960 .... Kamuskin (Leonid Kuravlyov) * Túl fiatal a szerelemre (Too Young to Love) 1960 .... Larry Webster (Vivian Matalon) * Fiatalok voltunk (A byahme mladi) 1961 .... Miska (Georgi Naumov) * Holnap felnőtt leszek (Proshchayte, golubi) 1961 .... Gennadi (Aleksei Loktev) * Ítélet Nürnbergben (Judgment at Nuremberg) 1961 .... Harrison Byers százados, Haywood segédje (William Shatner) * Két élet (Dve zhizni) 1961 * Malachiás csodája (Das Wunder des Malachias) 1961 .... Merz plébános (Günter Strack) * Mamlock professzor (Professor Mamlock) 1961 .... Rolf Mamlock (Hilmar Thate) * Mindenki ártatlan? (Mindenki ártatlan?) 1961 .... Rolf Mamlock (Hilmar Thate) * A szókimondó asszonyság (Madame Sans-Gêne) 1961 .... Napóleon (Julien Bertheau) * A világ minden aranya (Tout l'or du monde) 1961 * Ez nem én vagyok, hanem a másik (C'est pas moi, c'est l'autre) 1962 .... Fernand Raynaud és Gaspard (Fernand Raynaud) * Harmadik félidő (Tretiy taym) 1962 .... Szavcsuk (Vyacheslav Nevinnyy) * Jó emberek között (Sredi dobrykh lyudey) 1962 .... Tikhonjuk (Yuri Kritenko) * Ketten a túlvilágról (Dva z onoho sveta) 1962 .... Robert Ford (Jan Tříska) * A rosszhírű háziasszony (The Notorious Landlady) 1962 .... William `Bill` Gridley (Jack Lemmon) * Szása (Sasa) 1962 .... Maric (Bekim Fehmiu) * Visszavárlak (Na semi vetrakh) 1962 * Nem vagy egyedül (Ti ne odin) 1963 .... Kolja (Yuri Belov) * Tom Jones (Tom Jones) 1963 .... Squire Western (Hugh Griffith) * Az aranycsempész (Échappement libre) 1964 * Melyik úton járjak? (What a Way to Go!) 1964 .... Pinky Benson (Gene Kelly) * Sebesült az erdőben (Ranny w lesie) 1964 .... Brzoza (Józef Duriasz) * Egy szöszi szerelme (Lásky jedné plavovlásky) 1965 * A Rózsák háborúja (The Wars of the Roses) 1965 .... Richárd, Gloucester hercege (Ian Holm) * Egy kis kiruccanás (La grande vadrouille) 1966 .... Sir Reginald (Terry-Thomas) * Senki sem akart meghalni (Niekas nenorejo mirti) 1966 .... Az elnök (Donatas Banionis) * A dzsungel könyve (The Jungle Book) 1967 .... Lajcsi, a majomkirály * Jancsi és a varázsbab (Jack and the Beanstalk) 1967 .... Jeremy Keen (Gene Kelly) * Lopott csókok (Baisers volés) 1968 * Édes Charity (Sweet Charity) 1969 .... Vittorio Vidal (Ricardo Montalban) * Elátkozottak (La Caduta degli dei) 1969 .... Herbert Thallman (Umberto Orsini) * A 22-es csapdája (Catch-22) 1970 .... Danby őrnagy (Richard Benjamin) * Családi fészek (Domicile conjugal) 1970 .... Monsieur Desbois (Jacques Rispal) * Kelly hősei (Kelly's Heroes) 1970 .... Vaskalap (Don Rickles) * Egy lány Chicagóban (T.R. Baskin) 1971 .... Jack Mitchell (Peter Boyle) * Mária, a skótok királynője (Mary, Queen of Scots) 1971 .... David Rizzio (Ian Holm) * Sátáni ötlet (Max et les ferrailleurs) 1971 * Uram, Ön özvegyasszony lesz! (Pane, vy jste vdova!) 1971 * Olasz kártyajáték (Lo scopone scientifico) 1972 .... Peppino (Alberto Sordi) * Halló, itt Iván cár! (Ivan Vasilevich menyaet professiyu) 1973 .... Alekszander Szergejevics Timofejev (Aleksandr Demyanenko) * Joachim, dobd a gépbe! (Jáchyme, hod ho do stroje!) 1974 .... Bedrich Hudecek (Josef Dvorák) * Az ígéret földje (Ziemia obiecana) 1975 .... Grünspan (Stanislaw Igar) * Monty Python: Gyalog-galopp (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) 1975 .... Sir Bedevere (Terry Jones) * Perbefogott félelem (Fear on Trial) 1975 .... John Henry Faulk (William Devane) * Piedone 2.: Piedone Hong-Kongban (Piedone a Hong Kong) 1975 .... Caputo (Enzo Cannavale) * Robin Hood nyila (Strely Robin Guda) 1975 .... Tuck barát (Eduards Pavuls) * A Scotland Yard vendége (Brannigan) 1975 * Szerelem a romok között (Love Among the Ruins) 1975 .... J.F. Devine (Colin Blakely) * Éljenek a kísértetek! (At zijí duchové) 1977 * Toni, a javíthatatlan (Die Unverbesserliche) 1977 .... Toni (Ossy Kolmann) * Amerikai nagybácsim (Mon oncle d'Amérique) 1980 * A kristálytükör meghasadt (The Mirror Crack'd) 1980 .... Martin N. Fenn (Tony Curtis) * Minden egér szereti a sajtot 1981 .... Paszkál / Nagy Macska Mágus (Szabó Cs. István) * Vuk 1981 .... Rá, varjú * Becéző szavak (Terms of Endearment) 1983 .... Garrett Breedlove (Jack Nicholson) * Hófehér 1983 .... Szakács / Csütörtök * Macskafogó (Macskafogó) 1986 .... Maxipocak * A rózsa neve (Der Name der Rose) 1986 .... Idős Adso (Dwight Weist) * Mindez én vagyok (Memories of Me) 1988 .... Abe (Alan King) * A préri pacsirtája 1994 .... Bűzös Felhő * A fűhárfa (The Grass Harp) 1995 .... Charlie Cool bíró (Walter Matthau) * A nyakék nyomában (Blood and Wine) 1996 .... Alex Gates (Jack Nicholson) * Macska-jaj (Crna macka, beli macor) 1998 .... Grga Pitic (Sabri Sulejmani) * Szembesítés (Taking Sides) 2001 .... Dymshitz ezredes (Oleg Tabakov) * Szívtiprók (Heartbreakers) 2001 .... William B. Tensy (Gene Hackman) * Pán Péter (Peter Pan) 2003 .... Smee (Richard Briers) * Saraband (Saraband) 2003 .... Johan (Erland Josephson) * Robotok (Robots) 2005 .... Főpáka * Kis Vuk 2007 .... Erdőmester * Macskafogó 2. - A sátán macskája 2007 .... Maxipocak CD-k és hangoskönyvekszerkesztése Bodrogi Gyula és Lehoczky Zsuzsa (1964) * Csipkerózsika és más Grimm mesék * Nyikolaj Vasziljevics Gogol: A köpönyeg * Mesél az erdő * Szép magyar népmesék * Charles Dickens: Karácsonyi ének * Magyarország kedvenc gyermekmeséi + dalok - Válogatott örökzöldek * Magyarország kedvenc gyermekmeséi + dalok - Mesék Mátyás királyról Díjak, elismerésekszerkesztése * Jászai Mari-díj (1962, 1967) * Érdemes művész (1973) * Kiváló művész (1983) * A Magyar Köztársasági Érdemrend tisztikeresztje(1995) * Örökös tag a Halhatatlanok Társulatában (2004) * A Magyar Köztársasági Érdemrend középkeresztje(2004) * Kossuth-díj (2005) * Terézváros díszpolgára (2005) * A József Attila Színház örökös tagja (2006) * A Nemzet Színésze (2007) * Pepita-díj (2008, 2011) * XIII. kerület díszpolgára (2009) * Prima díj (2012) * Prima Primissima közönségdíj (2012) * Arany Medál Életműdíj (2012)45 * Szenes Iván Életműdíj (2013) * Amfiteátrum díj (2015) Jegyzetekszerkesztése # Ugrás fel↑ SzCsP KéK Kft Nemzeti Cégtár # Ugrás fel↑ Tigris a Gellért-hegyen | Válasz.hu (hu nyelven).valasz.hu. (Hozzáférés: 2018. január 9.) # Ugrás fel↑ 2011. július 19-i lekérdezés # Ugrás fel↑ 1 # Ugrás fel↑ 2 Forrásokszerkesztése * Magyar színházművészeti lexikon. Főszerk. Székely György. Budapest: Akadémiai. 1994. ISBN 9630566354 * Nemzeti Színház * MTI ki kicsoda 2009. Kortársaink életrajzi lexikona. Főszerk. Hermann Péter, összeáll., vál. Ambrus Gábor et al. Bp., MTI, 2008. További információkszerkesztése * Kulturport.hu * Színházi Adattár |} |} |} |} * '''Filmművészetportál • összefoglaló, színes tartalomajánló lap Kategória: * 1934-ben született személyek * Élő személyek * Magyar színészek * A Nemzet Színésze cím tulajdonosai * Kossuth-díjasok * Angyalföldiek * Jászai Mari-díjasok * A Halhatatlanok Társulatának örökös tagjai * Prima Primissima közönségdíjasok * Prima díjasok * A Magyar Népköztársaság Kiváló Művésze díjasok * A Magyar Népköztársaság Érdemes Művésze díjasok * Pepita-díjasok * Budapesten született személyek * Színigazgatók * Magyar szinkronszínészek Category:1934-ben születtet személy Category:Magyar szikronhang és színészek